


Mamihlapininatapai

by CaptainClo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClo/pseuds/CaptainClo
Summary: A little headcanon I posted on Tumblr once about Mulder & Scully basically dry-humping in public.





	Mamihlapininatapai

Scully and Mulder have a tendency to stand very close to one another when at all possible, but their desires start to take control. It starts subconsciously, and the first few times Scully realises that her fingers are twitching towards Mulder's freshly pressed pants as he stands behind her, she stops herself. Mulder too has to stop himself when he realises he's leaning towards Scully's warm, soft neck - breathing in her elegant perfume, which might just be her natural aroma anyway. 

It begins to get torturous when they become aware of these instincts and give into them occasionally. Scully resting her hand beside herself in an elevator so that her fingers barely graze against his thigh, Scully’s rolled ankle (from chasing down a man who thought he could fly) allowing Mulder to caress and stroke her smooth leg as he makes sure it’s not broken. It gets to the point where they are so addicted to those brief moments of physical heat that one of them makes a move nearly every single day. Mulder squeezing behind Scully in a tiny office, her tight cream-coloured skirt rubbing so firmly against his black pants, he gets hard immediately, and Scully fighting to not groan and grind against him like an animal. 

Out to dinner and Scully crossing her legs so that her foot grazes against Mulder’s leg, a button or two coming undone on her shirt as she plays with her necklace as it dangles across her breasts. The torture continues for what feels like eons until it gets to the point where Mulder is inspecting a cut on Scully’s lip when she looks him deep in the eyes and places his finger in her mouth. Sucking it slowly as she looks at him through her eyelashes.  
A couple of weeks later Scully is examining Mulder’s head after a fall, her legs on either side of one of his, as Mulder gently rocking back and forth so that his thigh grinds against Scully’s heat. She bites her lip and tries to focus but instead just enjoys the friction between her legs and tries not to moan. 

These situations never lead to anything important though because Scully and Mulder are two sensual monsters who seem to love torturing themselves with each others’ bodies. 

A word that sums them up perfectly is “Mamihlapinatapai” which means “A look shared by two people with each wishing that the other will initiate something that both desire but which neither one wants to start.”


End file.
